True love will find you one day Nick
by ChaoticLullaby.x
Summary: Once again, Nick's luck doesn't come through for him when it comes to ladies. Macy gets caught in the middle. Stuck between telling Nick and not telling Nick. Most probably he'll sulk, or, maybe he'll find new love quick? Maybe it'll be right? NACY
1. It was expected

I walked into the school yard, squinting slightly and blocking my face. The sun was beaming down on me and it didn't help that my head was hurting.

"Macyyy!" I groaned loudly fighting the urge to cover my ears as Stella called my name. "Yes Stella?" I shouted back walking over to her so she wouldn't have to shout and my head wouldn't explode.

"I need help with my history. Would you help me?" Stella smiled turning to face me. "Sure, after school yeah?" I smiled at Joe, Kevin and Nick. Nick who was with his girlfriend, all loved up and pulling kissy faces.

I don't know why it bothers me, maybe it's because I know she'll end up breaking his heart? Yeah! Course it's that... It's got nothing to do with the fact he's sweet, has a great smile, is talented and...well yeah you get my drift, it's because I don't like to see boys break... Not just Nick! Boys... All boys.

"Course, meet me by the library ok?" Stella said snapping back into reality. "Yeah" I grinned looking at her nervously, realising I had been staring at Nick and his girlfriend kissing for the last 5 seconds.

"Ok... Well I'll see you then?" she smiled looking a little confused, obviously not realising I'd stared at them.

"Yeah, yeah!" I laughed, "I'll speak to you later" I smiled turning to look at the basketball court like someone had just called me. "Oop, yeah bye!" I yelled running off quickly, avoiding having to say goodbye to Nick and the others.

Not like me? Well... So what?

**After school by reception**

The reception was so much warmer than outside. Hats and scarves couldn't keep you warm in this weather. If it were to rain, it would be hail.

"Hello Miss Misa, can I help you?" The receptionist smiled looking over her reading glasses. I only shot her a small smile and shook my head as I took a seat in the chair next to the reception desk.

I breathed out, falling back and letting my muscles loosen as I got comfortable. I knew I'd be here for a while. Stella wasn't one to be on time.

My thoughts we're interrupted by loud giggling and low mumbles.

I sat back, quietly watching as a couple walked in from the school yard, the boy in a hoodie and the girl in a jacket. The girlfriend appeared to be Nick's girlfriend...Tracy... So I assumed the boy in the hoodie was Nick.

I grimaced looking away, hoping that they wouldn't see me, even though they wouldn't care.

"No, keep you're hoodie up" the girl smiled kissing Nick on the lips. "We're indoors" said a voice that didn't sound like Nick. My gaze shot straight back up to the couple, firstly checking to see if it was actually Tracy and secondly to check if my ears had heard wrong.

I couldn't see the boy until he pulled down his hood. I gasped quietly to myself at the sight of a blonde boy.

"You're adorable. I love you" she whispered letting their lips meet.

Woah... She really was being unfaithful.

* * *

**As you can see, I'm starting a new story :).  
I don't know where I'm going with this yet... Then again, I never do :D.  
I know the grammar sucks a little bit but it's hard trying to get what I want to write across really quick :L.**

Reviews are nice and thank you for reading if you have done so, so far.


	2. Tell him before I do

"What was wrong with you last night? You keep drifting off into day dreams..."

The homework idea didn't go as well as I had hoped. I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd seen in the reception. I don't know why I was so surprised, I expected it right?

Maybe I should leave them to it, let nature run its own course and...watch Nick slowly start to fall even more in love with her... I'm a bad person aren't I?

"Did you hear anything I just said Macy?" I jumped startled; Stella's obvious temper dragged me back in reality.

"What? Oh yes! Ha, yeah..." I grinned hoping I'd responded right. "You didn't hear a word I just said did you?" She glared. "No..." I mumbled truthfully not finding the point in lying anymore.

"What is wrong with you? Did something happen yesterday? Something I should know?" I grimaced at the opportunity to tell her, but it wouldn't be right to tell Stella and not tell Nick first, she'd just get involved and make it worse.

"Nothing...just...headache" I smiled remembering my head pain yesterday. "For two days? That's worrying Macy, you should go see someone" she frowned obviously buying it.

"Heyo you two" Joe grinned giving us a small solute. I only smiled, looking around in search of Nick and his backstabber.

"Where's Nick?" I asked out loud not really bothered about what the others might think. "Making a song for his new girlfriend" Kevin smirked looking up from his iphone.

"What's it called? Get that knife out of my back you stupid whore". I looked up realising how loud that had actually come out. "Or... Love begins you?" I grimaced trying to bring myself back.

The funny look I was receiving from Kevin faded into his usual goofy grin, "I like that!"

"Yeah, that's actually pretty good. Go tell Nick, he's in the music room" Joe smiled leaning back on the locker. "I...err...ok, yeah" I grinned nervously taking this opportunity to find the right words and maybe tell the truth...

"I'll see you later Macy" Stella said giving a one-sided hug. I couldn't bring myself to hug back, I somewhat wanted to just go there and tell Nick the truth. In a small way I was excited, in another way, I felt guilty for feeling excited.

I walked off to find Nick, pretty sure when I saw him I would just burst and tell him the truth, but no, course I didn't because I'm not a good person like that

When I saw him sitting so peacefully with his guitar in his hands all the words I had planned to use left me completely.

I only stood at the door watching him, guilt completely taking over excitement.

"Hi Macy". I looked a little surprised when he said my name. He hadn't looked up or even stopped to acknowledge there was someone at the door.

"Hey Nick" I smiled back casually, walking in when he didn't tell me to get out, "What you doing?"

"Song writing?" he said looking up to watch me come and sit down near him. "Cool... Maybe you shouldn't..." I grimaced trying to think of the right words, but they were the only words that came out.

"Why not?" he frowned strumming a note on his guitar. "Err...well maybe it's just a phase... Maybe it'd be best you let nature run its course..." I mentally hit myself at how mean and out of order I sounded.

"Are you saying we'll break up?"- Yes. "No! Just...I don't know. Wait a little while" I smiled trying to seem friendly.

"Thanks Macy but I think I'll pass on that one. Thank you for butting in and trying to get involved anyway, I don't get enough of that from my brother's and Stella." He said, his tone filled with sarcasm.

"I don't butt in!" I said defensively. "Then don't start now" he said going back to ignoring me.

"I'm sorry if I offended you..." I said half heartedly, slightly offended myself. "You're forgiven" he said tuning me out by playing his song in progress out loud.

I got up and walked out, not saying another word as I knew he wouldn't listen to what I had to say anyway.

I jumped startled when I collided into an oncoming person, quickly apologising and just as quickly regretting my words. It was Tracy.

I glared at her, which wasn't very intimidating considering she was a couple of inches taller than me.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She said quizzically giving me a funny look. I must have looked mad; she had no idea why I was looking at her so strange.

"I saw you yesterday" I grumbled getting straight to the point. Much like I should have with Nick, instead of making myself look mean.

"Maybe it has somewhat to do with the fact we go to the same school?" She smirked, obviously impressed with her response.

"With the blonde hoodie guy!" I snapped not removing my glare. "Wow?" She said giving me a look of distaste.

"I saw you kiss him!" I said, spitting out the word 'kiss'. Her face fell a little, "And..."

"You're dating Nick!" I yelled, stopping people in the hallway. Her face fell to horror, looking around embarrassed. "Shut up! Michael doesn't know!"

"So doesn't Nick! Tell him before I do" I bluffed. As if I could tell, I don't think I could live with the guilt.

The bell rang before she could answer. "Whatever" Was all she said walking around me and off to wherever backstabbers go.

I know in some way, somehow, that'd get thrown back in my face.

* * *

**Am I going to fast?  
I think I am a little.  
Maybe it's just me.  
Hope you enjoyed :).  
Pleeeeease review?**


	3. Big mouths and broken hearts

"Hey Stells" I grinned standing by the lunch table, feeling the tension that was present on that one table.

Nick was ripping apart his sandwich. Kevin and Joe were trying to avoid the fact they knew he was angry and Stella was trying to find anything to calm him down and make him feel better.

I frowned when Kevin turned to me and mumbled the words, "Run, quick". I only mouthed back the word "Why?"

"Hey Macy" Joe grimaced a little. I sat down in an empty chair next to him and watched Nick kill his food.

"What happened...?" turned out to be the worst thing I could have ever of said. "I don't know Macy, you tell me!" Nick finally snapped slamming his sandwich down on his plate and looking up to glare at me.

"I...don't know...?" I mumbled a bit worried and confused.

"What did you say to her?" he yelled throwing himself forward. "W-who? Nothing! I didn't do anything!" I squeaked falling backwards. Nick never showed any kind of emotion, happiness, violence, worry, so it scared me to see he was showing anger towards me.

"Tracy, she said she didn't want to be with me anymore, when I asked why, she told me to ask you, so that's what I'm doing; I'm asking you why she broke up with me!"

It had to be that person didn't it. "I didn't tell her to break up with you... Why has it got to be my fault you got dumped?" I yelled defensively holding back tears of terror as I knew I would look stupid if I started to cry.

"Because you we're pretty determined to stop me writing that song" he hissed sitting back again, "Who the hell do you think you are? Thinking you can suddenly wonder on into my life and tell me who and who not to love!"

"I don't care who you love Mr Lucas! If you want to love a two-timer that's your problem not mine!" I bawled back, instantly regretting my words when I saw his face drop and turn to hurt. "What?"

"You just couldn't leave when I told you to, could you..." Kevin sighed hopelessly, turning to look at his now devastated brother.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I'll go" I mumbled quickly turning on my chair to get up from the table and run out of the lunch area before I could hurt anyone anymore or even start a new argument.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short.  
Didn't have much time and this way I have an extra chapter :).**


	4. Pending answers

I was too scared to walk around school. I was scared I might bump into Nick and become a victim of murder. That or to a lesser extreme, break down in front of me.

I think I could safely say that, that had been the worst day of the year so far.

I continued stare at my maths book, hoping the equations would jump out at me and climb on into my brain. It hadn't worked though, as I knew deep down I was keeping that book out to make myself look busy and invisible to people passing by in school.

"Macy...?"

I froze, continuing to stare at my book, hoping he'll get the message and walk away.

His voice was nearer this time, "Please Macy."

I looked up to see he was taking a seat next to me; I grimaced, looking at my book again.

"Don't ignore me Macy." I could tell by his tone he was getting impatient. "I'm not ignoring you" I huffed looking up from my book, putting it down and crossing my arms over my chest to try and cover up my awkwardness.

"I'm sorry, ok?" The look of hurt made me forgive him straight away. "You didn't expect it? At all?" I asked, looking down at my nails, knowing I was being rude but not finding the point in sugar coating the truth.

I looked at him again when I heard sobbing. My face fell when I could see he was crying.

"Nick... Don't cry. I'm sorry." I hated people crying. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there and pouted a little.

I watched as he looked up at me, cracking a wobbly smile. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you". I felt his arms wrap around me and his head cradle in the crook of my neck.

"It's ok..." I whispered rubbing his shoulder lightly.

I'd never seen him cry before and I didn't want to start then.

I looked up at Stella who was now standing by the window looking in next to Joe and Kevin, Joe who was pointing at Nick and, I think, asking if he was crying and Kevin who was smiling to himself. I waved a hand at them, shooing them away.

"Can we start off fresh? As friends?" Nick sniffed finally, moving back to wipe his tears away. I reached into my bag pulling out a packet of tissues and giving them to him.

He frowned, glancing at them quickly and shaking his head. Too much self pride no doubt.

"Ok... Well I'm sorry again." I said, dumping them back in my bag. "Why are you sorry? You were trying to help. I'm sorry" he laughed. I flinched a little when he started to laugh, surprised. I didn't know he laughed...

"What?" He jumped, taken off guard by my sudden movement.

"Nothing, just...nice to know you have emotions" I grinned, just as quickly cursing to myself when I realised how mean I sounded.

"Nice to know your just as nice in person" he stated casually, obviously offended.

"'As nice in person?' To what?" I asked looking at him again, not really bothered by the fact it was supposed to be an insult.

He only smirked in response, shaking his head once slowly before getting up and offering me a helping hand. I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest and shaking my head, "Answer my question."

"Alright then, if you want to be immature about it the-", "NO! I'm mature!" I yelled grabbing his hand and pulling myself up. He laughed again.

"I'll see you later" He smiled holding me in the embrace I'd thrown myself into.

"You didn't answer my question" I mumbled looking up at him. "I agree. You should tell Jonas heads that. Well, I like that idea and that's what they depend on right? What we like they'll be sure to like."

"Oh, you're right!" I grinned getting out my notepad and writing it down. It's not till I looked up and saw that he was already in the building and running up the stairs that I realised it was a trick.

"HEY!"

* * *

**I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter.**  
**You liking it is a whole different story though...**  
**If you didn't understand any of it, feel free to ask.**  
**And reviews mean a lot to me :).**


	5. Worrying about Nick

So I didn't see him after that emtremely rude exit yesterday, after school Stella dragged me back to her house and made me try on a bunch of outfits that were either too small or too big. What a nice friend I am.

Then again, I'm complaining but I would do anything for a fresh outfit right now.

"Oh Ma-cy...what happened?"

I grimaced, looking at Stella and then looking down at my torn, muddy sports kit.

"I'm liking the look." I scowled at Joe who was pretty much laughing at this point.

"Wow... Macy " I turned to look back at Kevin and Nick who were coming to join in on the 'laugh at Macy when she's down' dispute.

"Stella Malone special am I right?" Kevin continued laughing, regretting his words as soon as Stella shot him her deadly glare.

"And that's my queue to leave. See ya" He smiled, awkwardly walking around me and off to anywhere but here.

Joe continued to laugh till Stella turned to look at him with the same look. He almost immediately stopped too. "I was laughing at...him... Kevin! Wait up!"

I smiled to myself, watching Joe ran after Kevin, leaving his dignity behind.

"Chickens." I smiled, suppressing a laugh as I looked at Stella again.

"Stella is not amused." Nick stated looking deadly serious. "Ugh! I'll see you later!" Stella huffed, stamping her foot and walking off, fist clenched and in the opposite direction.

"Wow..." I breathed looking at Nick again, the humiliation of being pushed over in the mud disappearing.

"So... What happened?"- There it is.

"Football. Turns out I'm pretty competitive" I stated looking down at my muddy clothes once more.

"Here, come here". I frowned, watching as Nick took a towel out of his locker. "Why have you got a towel in your locker?" I asked, pretty sure the question would make him look stranger than I would rude.

"Same reason you ask so many questions" he smiled wiping dirt from my cheek. "Why do you keep doing that?" I huffed frustrated.

"Keep doing what?" He smirked, my question clearly making sense to him.

"The head games mister. What's up with it?" I snapped pushing the towel away. "I'm sorry" he mumbled confused, making me look like I'd shouted at him.

"Have you spoken to that...girl" I mumbled, too scared to use her name.

"No, she was with that boy" he shrugged, seeming pretty casual about the girl who had practically ripped his heart out.

"I'm so sorry Nick..." I sighed, feeling the pain he was supposed to be feeling.

"About what? I'm over her" He smiled stepping back. "Oh dear Nick, I'm worried for you now" I sighed grabbing my school clothes out of my locker.

"It's fine, don't worry. I'll see you later" He smiled hugging me quickly, turning to walk off.

I'm seriously worried for him.

* * *

**Quick, I know.  
Sorry, didn't have much time.**


	6. Body Heat And Not So Dumb Kevin

A week passed, the weather got colder and without exaggerating, a miracle happened...

"SNOOOWWW!"- What? I'm easily pleased...

I screamed running out onto the sheeted grass, falling down onto the ground, throwing the white ice into the air and watching it fall like angel dust.

"Macy, how old are you?" Stella huffed walking over, arms crossed and head held high, like my mum basically.

"Old enough to know this fun" I giggled throwing myself onto my back, waving my arms and legs like mad, making a snow angel as a result, "Does it look like me?"

"You look like you're having fun Mace"

"I am!" I smiled waving to the oncoming Lucas boys before going back to rolling around in the snow.

"Will you tell her to grow up?" Stella grumbled, annoyed by the fact I was actually having fun, even if I was making a spectacle of myself.

"Macy! Grow up and move over!" Kevin ordered coming to join me.

I only laughed, watching him make a snow angel too, "We're twins!" I squealed watching the other three who just stood there watching, amusement clearly with them.

"Oh, c'mon! He's doing it!" I pointed out motioning my head towards Kevin.

"That's a lousy argument" Nick smirked turning to watch Kevin with the others. "I know. I didn't have anything else" I grinned, standing up to watch Kevin too.

"Joe, you're not wearing a jacket! Come on, I'm getting you one" Stella pouted, joy seeping through. "Ok!" Joe grinned following Stella back to the car.

"He so did that on purpose" I smiled not looking away from Kevin who was now in his own little world. "Of course he did" Nick responded cuddling up in his big fat water proof coat.

"It seems as if you're coat has engulfed you" I smiled poking him in the arm. "I felt that and don't go all 'I know big words and I want to use them' on me" He smirked.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He was wrapped up in a nice warm jacket, enjoying his own body heat and here was I, standing in a thin woolly cardigan having my body warmth turned to ice.

I was surprised when I felt big, red, polyester arms around me. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked trying to sound offended as I was pulled into him.

"Keeping you warm. What does it look like?" I felt his cheek on my head. It's natural to blush right?

"Aw, that's adorable". I looked over Nick's arm at Kevin, forgetting that he was there.

"Funny how you act older when you're round Nick and Nick acts younger when he's round you. Your both basically at the same age" He grinned going back into Kevin mode.

He's not as dumb as he seems.

"I'm the same round her as I am anyone else" Nick mumbled irritated, trying to stick up for himself. "It's too late Nick, he's gone" I sighed dramatically resting my hand on his cheek to add tension.

He let go of me then. I pouted crossing my arms over my chest, feeling as if I'd ruined the moment and my chance to get warm.

"I better go check on Joe and Stella, they've been gone a while." I barely heard him but more or less got it. He didn't look at me again; he just walked off, in the opposite direction to the car...

* * *

**I'm building up to something...**


	7. Don't open your gift

Christmas, Christmas, Christmas.

How can you not love a locker full of sparkly coloured tinsel and weird looking clothes?

It's the only time of year I can laugh and act way to happy without looking strange or in need of medical attention. It's also a good excuse to let Stella get the scissors out. The outfits she makes for the boys are epic.

"Hello". I jumped startled, slamming my locker shut and glaring at Nick, losing it and bursting into laughter straight after.

"What are you wearing?" I grinned, trying to hold in my laughter as Nick stood there in a green glittery outfit. "Stella's half done design... Anyway, I'm here to give you something, not to be insulted."

I recovered from my laughing fit, refusing to look back down at the outfit. "What?" I asked not wanting to seem rude. He took a box out of his matching bag, handing it to me. I looked at it, a little shocked.

"What is it?"

"You're Christmas present".

"You shouldn't have... Can I open it?" I asked already going for the lid; he stopped me, shutting it again. "Not till Christmas" He said taking it back and placing it back in his bag.

"Why did you give it to me then?" I pouted looking at his bag. I'm not exactly superficial but I do like receiving and giving gifts.

"So you'll make an effort and turn down anything that might sound better" He smirked, for once telling the truth.

"Are you inviting me?" I asked bashfully, not wanting to push him but at the same time wanting to make sure we were on the same page.

"If you want your gift" He smiled looking at his bag. "But isn't it a family thing?" I asked again, gaining little more confidents. "Well, yeah... Kinda. Stella's coming, you're just as much as a friend, come too" He smiled, some other emotion seeping through. I think it was worry.

"Sure. But I don't know what you buy you... I'll feel rude if I turn up with nothing. Wait, what do I get the others then! I can't turn up with one gift! What does your brother Frankie like?"- As you can see, I was losing it.

"Don't worry about it Macy, I chose to give you this gift, just turn up as yourself" He laughed, looking a little better.

"Alright, I'll be there at 2" I smiled. "How did you know what time?" He asked, looking pretty suspicious.

"Everything happens at 2pm. Movie, days out, etc" I grinned, pretty proud of myself.

"Nick! Stella told you to hurry up. Oh, hi Macy".

And it all started over again. My sudden roar or laughter startled both Nick and Joe. Green and red, well Stella had obviously put a lot of thought into this.

"And I'm guessing Kevin is-", "Gold. Yeah, you thought right. Funny. Hah hah. Let's go Nick" Joe scowled. If it was the other way round, it would be a different story.

"Ok. See you later two thirds of a Christmas tree" I smirked trying to keep my comment sly. "When did you get so funny" Nick glared, looking amused.

I giggled watching Joe force Nick down the hallway.

Since Nick had actually started paying attention to me.

* * *

**I wrote this yesterday but didn't have time to put it up.  
I was in a very Christmasy mood and wanted to use it.  
I actually have something... I think :).  
Merry Christmas everyone. Hope it's been a good one for you!**


	8. Under the misletoe

"You got us _Kinetic_?" Nick asked, sounding shocked as he looked down at the box, "You shouldn't of" He laughed putting it aside.

"She really should have!" Kevin jumped up, grabbing the box and heading over to the mains.

"That's big Macy. I was serious when I said you didn't have to get me anything" Nick mumbled, looking pretty shocked.

"That's what you buy this time of year for right? The big smiles on people's faces" I grinned pretty proud of what I had got.

"In this family we buy gifts to make everyone else feel bad. We go out of our way to try and get the better gift and rub it in the other's faces. We also use the 'but I got you this' card" Nick grimaced, not really happy with his words.

"You make Christmas sound great in this house Nick" Joe smirked, "He might, but the rest of us don't".

"Aren't you happy with it" I pouted looking at Nick pretty damn upset. "No! I'm...amazed with it. I'm upset by the fact you didn't get us all a key ring to share. You would have been $160 richer and I would have had something to look at and play with when I'm bored" He smiled still not looking happy.

"You would have also given him the gift of complaining" Kevin smirked trying to shove a plug into a socket. "We'll sorry to deprive you of your joy but I wanted to get you something that would make you smile, so smile" I grinned, hoping it would rub off on Nick.

It eventually did. "Thank you Macy, but now I feel bad; you're gift isn't going to be half as good" He laughed looking down. It finally hit me that he was looking embarrassed.

"Hugs are just as great" I smiled, putting my arms round him, in an awkward side-way hug.

"Heard that one before" He smiled letting me hug him anyway. "Most people say it to be nice. The sweet thing is, she means it" Stella laughed watching me forcefully smother Nick with my hugs.

He looked down at me, looking pretty happy with what he just heard. "What can I say?" I said breaking the awkward eye contact, "Hugs are my crack" I smiled moving away.

"That's one drug I've been meaning to try" He grinned bringing me back into the weird hug.

"That's weird, when I hug you, you call mum". I laughed looking at Joe as he looked at Nick with a smug smile.

"Yeah, when you grow long hair, use make-up and grow a lot of other things, then you can hug Nick without getting accused of abusing him" Kevin grinned. I felt Nick's grip tighten on.

"O-ow! Nick, I can't breathe" I squeaked, having all the air pushed out of my lungs.

"Sorry!" He smiled letting me go. I nodded rubbing my arm and turning to face sympathetic Stella.

"You know what I'm hungry, I say we go down and get a cold turkey sandwich" Joe smiled clapping his hands together.

"But I need to put this together..." Kevin pouted pulling the puppy dog eyes. "Get dad to do it. I don't fancy playing it when I'm a hundred" Joe smiled, grabbing Stella's hand and forcing Kevin to follow down the stairs.

"On Christmas, you'd expect them to stay" I frowned, looking at the distant, lip biting Nick. "Nick?" I chimed clicking my fingers in front of his face.

"What? Oh yes, agreed" He smiled, looking desperate to answer right. I ignored it getting to the point, "Do I get my present then?"

I'm not greedy or spoilt. I don't even care if it's a broken pen. I'm just nosey; I want to know why I had to wait a week and a half for it.

"What? Oh, I lost it" He smiled, blatantly lying. "No you haven't. You don't have to give it to me, I just want to know what it is" I smiled, making sure he knew I weren't spoilt and greedy.

He sighed pulling the little box from out of his pocket. "Whilst the others are out of the room, I don't have anyone else to talk to about this and I know you'll give me good advice" He breathed, seeming to break out of a shell he'd been hiding in.

"You can tell me anything" I smiled, not really caring about coming on too strong, he'd already made that impossible.

"Well... I like this girl"- Oh...-"And I know I shouldn't because they always mess with me"

"That's true."

"But I'm sure this girl knows better."

"Maybe she does."

"But she should know that I'm not all that crack up to be."

This has to be the most awkward conversation I've ever had. I've got the nerve to turn round and tell him the girl hates him. But why would I do that? I'm not mean... "Dude, you're Nick of JONAS, she'll love you. If you don't get hurt, how are you ever going to feel again?"

"But I don't want her to see me like that. The real Nick isn't all serious and perfect. He's very insecure, accuses everyone of everything and almost always messes up. He ruins everything that's good for him and doesn't appreciate as much as he should. He knows he should, but he doesn't know how" He mumbled, looking at me through his covered face. Sometime through his depressing speech he'd pushed his curls down past his eyes.

"Then she'll have to look past that won't she. And before you say all the other stuff I know you're going to say. If she cares, she'll pick you up when you're down, keep you there when you're happy, accept that you're insecure and do everything in her power to stop you ruining anything good, even if it means knocking you out. And she'll teach you, if she's that damn special Nick." I smiled trying to seem supportive, but there was no denying my heart was sinking a little.

"Can I ask you a BIG favour Macy?" He grinned placing the box on my lap.

"Anything" I smiled looking down at the box.

"Will you make sure she's really nice to me and will accept me for who I am, even if I'm highly annoying, embarrassing and clingy?"

I looked at him, noticing the pained look on his face. I didn't want to promise I'd get in the way of his love life, after last time, I weren't sure I had the heart to. I hated having to watch him cry and I hated having to try and comfort him.

"I don't want to get involved Nick... I can't do that." I sighed passing him back the box. I didn't want to open it.

"But it can't happen if you don't agree" He frowned, passing it back.

"I can't stop her from hurting you" I sighed, picking at the box with my finger nail.

"That's all I ask."

I shook my head slightly, my fingers making their way to the lid. "Promise" He said again, stopping me once more.

"Fine, yeah, I promise" I frowned, refusing to look at him, but more than daring to scowl at his hand.

He let go, keeping his hands to himself and moving away a little. I opened the box to reveal a large gold charm with the words 'Nick's heart' written on it. Like a locket, I opened it up to look at a mirror.

"You're heart is a mirror" I asked, looking at him confused finally.

"No... Who's in it?" He smiled, making me look in it again. "A very pretty young lady" I smirked letting my own vanity show.

"Exactly" He grinned not even giving me the eye roll.

I thought I got it, but for the sake of not getting hurt, I didn't let myself believe it. "So... Inside your heart is a pretty young lady?" I asked, getting caught off guard when I looked up at him and he was so much closer than before.

He didn't answer me and to be honest I was thankful for that. The eye contact wasn't half as awkward as it normally was.

I Looked away from Nick's stare, finding it impossible to pull my gaze away from him completely. I let my eyes rest on his lips.

"Mistletoe!" Before I could look up at the plant Joe was holding, Nick had his hand round the back of my neck and was kissing me.

At first I did nothing, shock was the definition of the whole moment. But after a couple of seconds of making this awkward moment even more awkward, I kissed back.

I giggled, unable to speak as Nick pulled away to watch my response.

"Wow, this is the longest Macy's gone without talking" Kevin smirked after a few seconds. I refused to look at my audience.

"You couldn't wait 5 more minutes could you?" Nick sighed, looking up at Joe. "You said 5 minutes; we were down there for 10. You owe me 5 minutes" Joe said, stuffing his face with Turkey, "Plus, mum's tidying up."

"Didn't think about helping?" I smiled finally, trusting my voice not to break again.

"She speaks once more." I looked at Stella, holding back a giggle. She knew I was screaming inside.

"You've kissed him, now you must go out with him" Joe said looking very amused but a little stern. "Leave her alone, I don't mind that much..." Nick mumbled looking down and finishing his sentence by mumbling to his hands.

"Tuesday" I smiled answering Nick's unasked question.

"Why not tomorrow?" He asked looking up at me, seeming to be confident enough to be rude.

"I gave up time with my family to come and spend the day with you. Plus, I got gift cards. Mumma's taking me shopping" I smiled feeling brave enough to kiss him on the cheek.

"I need to go" I grinned getting up and going over to the stairs.

Yes, I was trying to seem 'not bothered'.

"Merry Christmas everyone" I grinned. "Taking you home" Stella smirked, knowing I'd explode in the car.

**

* * *

**

If you can think of a date they should have, I'd be more than happy to use it.  
Sorry I took so long to update. Really sick...


End file.
